The present invention relates to spectacle frames, and, more particularly, to novel constructions for the components of such frames and for assembling such components.
As is well known, spectacle frames generally comprise a pair of eyewires or other elements for retaining the lenses, a nose piece extending therebetween to support the lenses upon the nose, and a pair of temples which extend about the ear to orient and support the frame on the head. Some spectacle frames additionally employ a brow bar extending between the upper ends of the eyewires.
Generally, the eyewires in metal frames are formed from wire stock with a groove to receive the edge of the lens and they are formed about the lens and are usually joined together by a coined or stamped bridge bar, nose bar or brow bar. The temples which hold the spectacles upon the head by hooking over the ears may be formed from stamped metal stock or wire stock, and they are joined to the front of the spectacles by means of a tenon which may be either a bent piece of stamped and/or coined alloy or by a milled profile which is known as a monoblock.
As is well known, certain metallic alloys are preferable for elements of the assembly in order to provide optimum shape retaining and/or tensioning properties while others are preferred for the ease of forming them. However, it is frequently difficult to effect joinder of dissimilar metals utilized for the components.
A great deal of effort is devoted by manufacturers of frames to develop designs which will be novel and appealing. As a result, many frame designs present a striking appearance while employing construction features which detract from long life or utility of the frame, or which are expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel spectacle frame construction capable of substantial variation in the appearance while enabling facile assembly of the components.
It is also an object to provide such a spectacle frame in which the components may be readily and relatively economically fabricated, relatively easily assembled to accommodate variations in size.
Another object is to provide such a spectacle frame in which dissimilar metals may be employed for various components and joined together in a secure fashion.
Still another object is to provide such a spectacle frame employing a desirable spring action in the connection between the temple and the end block on the eyewires.